The Cryptic House
by Le.veritable.amour
Summary: Bella is a curious, strong, young woman. Yet she has been troubled by the mysterious house across the street for six years. No one speaks of the house, no one notices the house; but Bella wants to know who's in it or more likely, what is in it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I walked by the house every day, looked into the windows from across the street every day. And yet, I never seen anybody depart or enter the house. It was such a mystery to me, and my natural curiosity doubled every time I passed the odd house. It didn't match with the other houses, it was larger and had details to it no one in this town would even notice. Like the way the Clematis plant reached for the sky and how the white petals contrasted to the dark paneling amazingly. Or possibly even the characters craved on the foundation of the house I noticed when investigating the house closer.

I've lived in this town, Forks, for six years and never seen someone look at the house, or even mention it. Which was abnormal enough for a small town: every body knew everything in this town, there was a no secret policy it seemed like. Maybe that's why the house was such a mystery to me; the fact nobody ever spoke about it. I'd ask Charlie about it, but he always gave me...well really bullshit answers. Being the daughter of a cop gave me a lot of the cop attributes, such as knowing when my own father was lying to me.

I felt like a stalker sometimes, looking into the house's windows, watching it intensely from my bedroom window. I don't even know why I thought someone lived there, evidently I'd never seen life in the house but I felt it. No matter how absurd that sounded to myself, I didn't give the reasoning up, someone lived in that house, or something.

The ball dropped on the television and my new year resolution was already lingering in my mind; I will positively find what's in that house and nothing was going to get in my way.

Author's Note: So here is the new Twilight fanfic of mine, enjoy and review please.


	2. Chapter One School

Chapter One

The teacher droned on and I copied the notes off the white board, attempting to write somewhat neatly so Alice could read them when she copied them. Alice was my best friend, the one and only, six years ago the little pixie's eyes landed on me and it was mutual; Alice became a lifetime friend. She knew my family like her own and I knew hers, she knew everything about me and I knew...mostly everything about her.

We all had our secrets, but Alice kept hers to herself and that was it. No questions asked and no comments made; there was no prying of Alice's skeleton closet. I was sure eventually she would tell me what made her eyes glaze over at times and why sometimes, she wouldn't leave her house for days on end. Of course, I'd never assume it would take six years: she would open up to me one day, eventually.

The chilly wind slapped against the window once again, making me jump, the dead branches didn't help the sound level. Looking up at the board again to read the next sentence I sighed, another long, event less, and mind numbingly boring. When the bell rang I grabbed my books and walked into the slightly crowded hallway, Alice's head bobbed through the people.

"Hey! Short person walking through, try not to stomp me with your giant feet." I giggled as Alice pushed through the football player that towered over her. That was one thing I absolutely adored of her, when she had to say something; you better believe she will say it , Alice spoke her mind and if she didn't like you; you'd know.

She finally made her way to me and smiled, frowning after studying my expression,"Your getting that restless feeling again, aren't you? Oh Lord, Isabella if I have to do one, just one, extreme sport; I'm taking you on a major, hardcore shopping trip that will blow your mind." I laughed and shook my head lightly making my mahogany hair bounce,"No Alice, I'm not taking you on an extreme sport adventure."

I only made her do something extreme with me once and that was skydiving, it was just a one time thing and I was just curious of how the feeling of falling through the sky was. I could see Alice's expression when I told her one random Monday in school that we were going to sky dive.

"_We're going skydiving." _

_The bright smile faded from her face and a glare replaced it,"The hell we are."_

"_Please come with me? I can't jump from a plane alone."_

_She stomped her foot and hardened her glare in unbelievable amounts,"No Bells, I am not, I repeat, I am not going skydiving."_

_I pouted out my bottom lip and used the trusty big browns, "But best friend..."_

_***Two weeks later***_

"_Oh shit, fuck, bitch! I hate you Isabella Swan! Your evil for making me do this!"_

__

I smiled wide and jumped off the edge of the plane with the instructor strapped behind me, Alice followed right after. 

I shook the memory out and noticed Alice blabbering about a new dress that we would have to go to Paris for, she had already hooked her arm around mine, pulling me to our locker. People knew Alice, so some moved out of our way,"Bella are you listening?"

"Of course dear Pixie, why don't you just buy it online?"

Alice gasped and looked at me shocked,"They sell the bad quality dresses online, duh Bells."

I sighed, I would never understand her shopping addiction.

Writing down the answer to number three I looked out the window again, the house did in fact look very spooky with the setting sun shining on it dimly. With the bright white snow burning my eyes I looked back to the page of homework in front of me.

...So damn mind numbingly boring.

Author's Note: So sorry it's really short, I got my nails done and it isn't as easy typing anymore. Review please and tell me what you want to happen in this story.

I'll update Friday, maybe. If not Saturday for sure.


	3. Chapter Two Bloody Mess

Chapter Two

The phone rang again, I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground softly, finally Alice answered the phone and groaned,"I knew it, I just bloody well knew it."

I giggled slightly, she knew me so well,"Come over, we're going to be some breaking and entering ninjas." Over the phone, I heard Alice sit up and slide her legs to be hung over the bed. She stretched and made odd cat noises before replying,"Yeah, I figured as much. Your curiosity is like a nuclear bomb, just waiting to explode. I went to sleep in black clothes, stylish of course but black, be over in a few minutes."

I looked down at my outfit and visualized Alice's disgusted expression when she laid her eyes on them. Throwing together an all black outfit was difficult considering Alice raided my room and basically burned clothes that didn't 'suit' me. Fifteen minutes passed and I spent the time staring at the house, only wondering, what could be in there? I imagined ancient, beautiful art that hung strategically on the walls, statues that collected dust in the corners. Chandeliers hanging from the mural ceiling, books in antique scripts.

Alice jumped in the middle of the street, mouthing my name; once again my imagination ran away to Never Land. The most we would find in the house would be moldy couches and rats, I climbed out my window slowly, carefully, but the last two steps on the ladder connected to the paneling; hated me. The ground collided to my bum, and knocked the breath right out of me,"Damn."

Alice slapped her hand to her mouth and laughed, her whole body shook and soon she fell to her knees, laughing even harder.

"That had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. But then again, you do fall a lot."

"Shut up midget." Her laughter stopped abruptly and she muttered something under her breath; the one thing that bothered her the most was that people made fun of her height. They didn't know Alice's dad made her take Bujinkan Taijutsu since she was able to walk, in his eyes; nobody would arm his little angel, but in Alice's eyes; she could take on half the football team and leave them all seriously injured. I always thought that maybe, there was another reason for her father put her through such intense training but I never questioned it.

I only questioned more when Alice pulled out a lock picking set, when she saw my expression, she shrugged,"Daddy had them, I figured I would borrow them for tonight's adventure." My heart beat was erratic in my ribcage, Alice was very obvious with her knowledge on how to work the picking set. Finally I would see what was in the house I've dreamed about, I've stared at for hours, imagining. The locks clicked on the other side of the thick black cherry door, the smiles that bloomed on both of our faces were uncontrollable. Alice shared some of my curiosity for the house, but not nearly as much, I wasn't even sure she knew how far the extent went.

The door swung open with a tap of my finger and I stepped in, the air smelled of dust and something rotting; the image of a dead body didn't leave my mind until I took another step. It was dark in here, so dark someone could be standing an inch from my face and I wouldn't see it just feel the presence, and boy did I feel it. But the light that turned on above me, showed me nothing was there. I turned and saw Alice smiling,"Electricity works, who would have thought?"

There used to be art on the wall, the lighter shade of tan in the shapes of squares and rectangular on the wall told me there was. Stairs twirled up to the second floor and I didn't notice I was walking on them until Alice spoke,"What's up there that has got your interest."

"I don't know yet."

She followed behind me, the stairs creaked and the shadows retreated from the light, but the top of the stairs were unseen. After a minute of walking up the stairs in complete darkness, I wondered if they ever stopped. I took the next step and fell forward, there's my answer.

"Did it end?"

"Yeah."

Once again the darkness surrounds and entices me, the presence feeling increasing at sickening amounts. Alice must have felt it too, because her breathing hitched,"I don't think this is such a good idea any more Bells."

"I have to see what's up here."

My hands found the wall and violated it looking for the light switch, I touched something sticky and wet, but I flicked the light switch; Alice screamed. Following her terror stricken eyes, I backed up quickly, a male laid there. His skin not visible with the amount of blood on him, it looked like his throat was torn out but he still breathed heavily while his eyes scanned over us.

"Oh God." I dropped to my knees, Alice following, the man's eyes were simply shocking, black, coal black. I continued observing him, there was blood everywhere, blocking my view of any other injuries.

"What's your name?"

"Bella we should call the cops." And then the man moved, he shook his head vigorously begging with his eyes, yet he did not speak. "Alice go to my house and get the first aid kit with a bowl of water and a washcloth." She hurried out of the room and down the stairs, my eyes found his again and it was breathtaking. There was no end to his iris or his pupil, it was just black, like a dark night when the stars are hiding behind the opaque clouds. But the biggest red flag in that moment, was the predatory glint and the way his eyes hasn't left me since I entered. With a mind of it's own my hand stroked his bloody cheek,"You poor thing, who did this?"

He flinched at my touch, but did not respond, Alice came crashing up the stairs, splattering warm water on the floor. I grabbed the warm, wet washcloth and began slowly washing the blood off the man's face, slowly he closed his eyes and I looked towards Alice.

Her eyes flew around the room, searching the shadows for threats,"Bella I don't like this house anymore, can we go?"

"And leave him here?"

She sighed and sat on the other side of the bloody man,"Who did this?"

"I asked, he didn't talk."

"Well, he's going to have to talk sometime for us to know what the Hello Kitty to do." Even though we were possibly in a dire situation I couldn't help the grin that came to my lips, I loved when she said 'what the Hello Kitty?' It was just so damn cute and she always said it with a straight face; which made it even better.

"He probably just needs to be cleaned up and given food."

Alice grunted unhappily,"He's not a puppy Bella."

I glared at her,"I know this."

Most of the blood had came off his face and it uncovered pearly white, marble hard skin. There was no sign of wounds or sources for so much blood, I continued rubbing his neck after dipping the washcloth in the already scarlet water. Carefully I inspected the injury on his throat, it seemed old, but then again I don't know how long he's been lying here. It couldn't have been that long since the blood on him hadn't dried.

"What do you plan on doing after your done cleaning him up Bella? Have you thought about that? We should just call the cops now."

"Alice, stop freaking out, I'll finish here and go get food from the house. Then we can go home, I promise." His skin was so soft, his hair bloodied but I could see the multiple shades of bronze, strong jaw structure, perfect pink lips. Snap out of it Bella! His eyes didn't leave my face and I ignored connecting my eyes with is again, I might get lost once again.

"Can I just go get the food and we can go? Please?"

"Sure." She rushed down the stairs, most likely dreading being in this blood splattered room, and as the thought passed, I realized once my eyes landed on him; they didn't move much. Blood covered the walls in certain spots, some in the shape of a body, it almost looked like someone had pushed his body against the wall. Drops of the crimson liquid randomized on the ceiling, whoever hurt this man, they planned on killing him. His clothes were a darker shade then they were supposed to be and soaking wet, but I could tell they were expensive; shopping with Alice did have it's side effects, unfortunately.

"Will you at least tell me your name, please?"

An emotion sprinted across his face, but I couldn't name it, his throat vibrated under my hand, the lips I watched opened slowly and he croaked. I tried not to smile, but a giggle escaped,"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just you sounded like a frog and..."

"Edward Cullen."

He had a slight English accent and mystified me with his voice for a moment, the sound danced in my mind and all I could see were colorful, silky ribbons intertwining, wiggling.

I looked back down at him from my rambling and smiled, Edward Cullen. Guess what Edward Cullen? Your my new mystery to solve.

*

It been three hours since I left the Mystery House and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, monitored in my every mundane task. Even though I was just laying there, on my bed, thinking. Who did that to him and left him to die? Why would they? What kind of mess was he in? Did I bring myself into it by helping him? I didn't do much, especially since he turned his nose up to the food I offered. I just cleaned the blood off him, would somebody consider that helping? Here I was asking myself questions, when I didn't even really know what was going on. I just helped him, I'm sure it was just a thug trying to get money from him, he did have expensive clothes on. But the real question was who is Edward Cullen? And how could he possibly survive his throat being ripped out?

That's exactly what it looked like, the wound was healing but...but, there was just no fucking way. There is main artery's near where he got injured, no one survives that. I sighed and turned towards the window, once again turning to my Mystery House and there he was.

His hair now clean and his...torso uncovered, I sucked in air quickly and our eyes connected, the curtains moved behind him and he turned around, disappearing from my sight. This will be interesting, there was three things I was absolutely positive about; First, Edward Cullen, was a beautiful, rich man. Second, there was that predatory, dangerous glint in his eyes that could possibly be dangerous to me. Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably curious of everything about him: Edward Cullen.

Author's Note: I was going to wait longer to bring Edward into the story, but the chapter came to mind.

Enjoy and review loves.


	4. Chapter Three Gone

Chapter Three

I woke up to the view of Alice's perky face, a devilish grin occupying her full lips.

"Why does Charlie let you in? Why I ask?" A full blown smile bloomed on her sharp face.

"Because Bella, everybody loves me." She grabbed hold of the sheets covering me and ripped them off with a strength a small pixie should not have. The cold air from the window hit me and I sighed,"Why did you wake me up?"

"Payback Bells, simple revenge." I groaned, I knew last night's adventure would bite me in the ass and here was Alice, teeth prepared.

"We have to check on him.." I whispered it, knowing that was the last thing Alice wanted, she heard me and groaned.

"What if he's a criminal who somebody beat up? A murderer even!" Sighing at her, I knew it was true, we didn't know anything about this Edward Cullen, but that didn't stop the strange obligation I felt.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Alice was like a cat, when she couldn't make up her mind she did a trademark gesture, like cats shivered their tails. Her hand went to her bony hip and her head fell backwards, she groaned again with more distaste behind it. If she wasn't my best friend, she'd tell me to go in that house alone and have fun trying to get out. But she was and the look of defeat on her face told me how much she truly did love me.

"We go upstairs, check on him and leave, bottom line. We can't miss our flight." Damn, I wanted more time to investigate him, to see who he was. I didn't mention that he looked just fine, really fine, to me when I saw him last night. Blushing at the thought, Alice got 'The Look.'

Sometimes she just knew what I was thinking and gave me the look that just said,'Really Bella? Really?'

"You like him, and you don't even know him."

"I do not, he's cute, I guess. But I'm just curious about him."

Alice threw an outfit at me that I never laid eyes on before, I grunted unladylike; I hated when she bought me clothes.

The red silk shirt was definitely more then fifty dollars, with long and wide sleeves, they had ruffles and flowed nicely when I moved my arms. The neck dipped into a V and showed just a hint of cleavage, the shoes were mine however, plain black flats that I wore everyday that looked nice with the new jeans that fit just right. I'd never wore jeans that hugged my bottom like this before and it was a experience I liked, form fitting jeans were in my future. After I got dressed, I realized Alice had worked hard on our outfits, her shirt was a dark violet and the same style, her jeans fitting just as tightly except she had short heels on.

"Ready."

"Okay, we have ten minutes to check on him and get on the road." I nodded and grabbed the purse I only brought when Alice dragged me along to Paris for a shopping spree. In it contained my passport, the picture of me was a grumpy one, my license, a bobby pin and gum. I laughed mentally as I thought of what was in Alice's purse, I imagined crocodiles, bats, and tigers climbing out of the huge thing.

And then I opened the door of the Mystery House, these were the times I cursed my imagination. It was dead silent in the house and we moved in the room quietly, Alice walking on the tip of her toes so her heel didn't click against the floor.

"Edward?"

Silence.

"Are you still here?"

Still the uneasy silence.

I went up the stairs, not trying to be quiet, if he was a criminal of some sort, he would not like two teenage girls sneaking up on him even though we called him. In fact, he probably wouldn't like anybody sneaking up on him, if he was in trouble.

My eyes seen the clean room before my foot touched the white carpet, the blood; gone. The mysterious Edward Cullen; gone. I pouted and turned back around to go reluctantly back to Alice, for one small second, my mind hoped a hand would reach out and grab my shoulder, revealing the beautiful man.

However that didn't happen and Alice dragged me from the house, nearly throwing me into her black BMW. Both of us were quiet on the plane, Alice most likely thinking of the clothes she would buy but me, no I had other things to think about.

Where had Edward Cullen go?

Why did he leave?

Will he come back?

Even in my mind, I did not like the tone of the questions I was asking myself. I decided another question that should have been asked right away and answered immediately.

Why the fuck did I care so damn much?

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get a chapter out before my Internet is turned off. The next chapter will be very long and interesting, I pinky promise.

Review loves.


	5. Chapter Four Alpha Males

Chapter Four

Alice and I rounded the block for the first time, she had strict rules when it came to shopping, round the block once go in the stores: don't buy anything, whatsoever, even if she really liked the item, she would not buy it until she was finished. Once we went around one time, we then could go back into the stores and buy what we liked and leave what we have had time to think upon. Most of the cashiers knew Alice, so when they spoke to her in fluent French, she replied, her wind chime laughter only echoing the store when the cashier was particularly handsome.

We had spoke little since the landing of her father's private jet, he had a business meeting over in Alres in France, so we had been lucky to catch the jet to France after visiting the house. Alice's father was an Alpha male, there was just no other word that describe him but Alpha and dominating; both meaning the same thing. Being in a small space with him was nerve wrecking, it was almost as if you could feel the power radiating off him, demanding your attention at all times, oh and you better be damned sure to take notes of the words that left his mouth. As if his aura alone wasn't enough, his appearance and facial features were cold, calculating, the emotion that passed through his eyes was always checked. I have a very intense feeling that if he was ever to get furious, he would speak in a calm, quiet tone but it would be as deadly as ever. The jet black of his short hair was striking against his pale skin, his eyes a light blue, a cerulean that reminded me of the spring sky and the warm breeze, the emptiness I saw when I looked at him, scared the living shit out of me and did not remind me any longer of warm breezes. His eyebrows were thick and arched ever so slightly, while his jaw was strong-the muscles bulging slightly when he spoke. Everything about him was emotionless and plain out demanding, but his lips were sensual, only a light pink and very full. I knew why Alice's mother had fallen in love with him, even though I never met her, but I know for a fact it was the Alpha in him and the sexy lips on him. His body was built like a football player, barrel of a chest and a lean middle, somehow I doubted he was just a business man. A sniper maybe, a boxer even, not a damn stock broker. Nobody needed that kind of aura to do business, that I was sure of.

Indeed his talk with Alice discredited him a tiny bit, you would never expect to hear 'my little angel' out of his mouth or for him to acknowledge 'Daddy' as a title from anybody. What I did question even more was the exchange between them, Alice handed the picking kit and said her thanks, did he give them to her? Or was this a show for me? I didn't know, I put my mind other places, nobody wanted to discover that your best friend, was not the person you grew to love like a sibling.

My thoughts led to one thing.

It still bothered me that the Edward Cullen wasn't at the house, but what could I do? I had his name, and that could possibly get me far, or even a tiny bit of information on him. That's all I wanted, there I went lying to myself. I wanted...needed to know everything about him, but mainly, why was he in my Cryptic House, injured to near death? Why did his throat look like someone had ripped it out, or why did it heal so quickly? My mind processed every detail in the house when we found him, sure we'd only seen the entrance room, the spiral stairs, and the space upstairs leading to other rooms. But in that small amount of the big house, told me a lot of the House. Obviously nobody had lived in it for a long time, but someone had been in there, the carpets they were completely free of any dust, nearly shining with their cleanliness. There had been pictures of art on the wall, four exactly in the entrance room, someone had grease the stairs lately or the metal would have creaked. That enough told me someone would be moving in, soon. The walls had not been touch yet, no one had repainted them yet.

When I went in the house today to check on Edward, nothing was there, and by nothing I mean the blood. It was all gone, no more splatters of crimson on the walls or puddles on the clean carpet; Edward had cleaned it up evidently, if not him, who else? I used the process of elimination, almost fool proof, almost. Why would Edward clean it up, unless...he was moving in himself? If he had been in the house before he was attacked, then he could have been the person who cleaned the carpets in the first place and oiled the stairs. So far I had enough reason to believe someone was finally moving into my...scratch that, The Mystery House, and enough reason to also believe that someone was Edward Cullen.

I would wait a few days to see if anybody left the house or entered it, and if nobody did, I would investigate the name Edward Cullen in oh dear Charlie's personal computer. Alice held up a blue dress to me and put it over my arm, all the clothes that I would have to try on: I went back to my thoughts to escape the torture. If Edward was indeed a criminal, I wasn't exactly sure if I would report him. I had to know about him, and my curiosity begged I didn't wait so long to fulfill their it's need, but I ignored it, just like I ignored the way Alice looked at me that moment, cold and cunning, just like Daddy.

*

The deep purple shirt I was wearing was everything but wholesome, slashes on the side revealed my pearl skin, the cleavage dipped rather low, but I liked it and I didn't know where that was coming from. The fabric was soft on my skin and stretched tightly around my torso, I was a bit worried if I ever got cold in this shirt. A small black strap held the opened sleeves on my shoulder, the open sleeves met down to the bracelet holding the shirt around my wrists.

"Model Bella."

"Give me a second Missy." I slipped on the pants that went with the outfit and smiled, I could deal with this. The jeans were slightly faded black, with tight bottoms; I like.

Opening the dressing room door I twirled around for her, she whistled lowly,"Tell me you approve of this outfit Bella, it's magic on you."

I nodded and smiled,"I like it." Alice jumped up and clapped her hands together, joy clear on her pixie like face. Stepping back into the dressing room I stripped out of the outfit and put it in a small pile next to a big one, what could I say I'm picky.

_'Picky you say?'_

I shrieked and jumped,"What did you say Alice?"

A moment of silence,"Nothing Bella."

I shook my head, just my mind playing games, but it was awfully strange that the voice sounded like Edwards and it was even odder that I could see the silken ribbons dancing together exotically as they shimmered with obvious pride.

No.

It was just a trick of my mind, that is all...

*

I sat on my bed and shuffled through the clothes that came out of two bags, for me that was a lot, for Alice that was a shopping trip wasted. She had enough bags that sweetie pie Daddy had to fill most of the jet with them. I picked the yellow shirt up and studied it, I did not approve of this one, that sneaky little pixie. Putting it to the side I stole a look at the Mystery House and jumped off my bed, landing hard on my ass. I did not expect Edward to be standing there in the window like the night I finally entered the house, his gaze was intense, it held a weight I could feel even across the street. Slowly he rose a thin, long, elegant hand to the window, his index fingered beckoned me to him.

I shook my head at him, something in the air stirred in the middle of the street, I didn't think it was possible but his stare became a burn, I felt myself pale. If I did not go to him...the million dollar question was, would he come get me? The expression on his face said he did not like being told no, and me shaking my head to his beckon was a clear sign of disobedience. Once again he gestured me to come to him, his movements jerky; I slammed my curtains shut.

As soon as he was out of my immediate view, my face regained color and my mind rattled, was cutting off his visual of me a bad move on my part? Probably, but I shut the light off and pushed the clothes off my bed, demanding my mind to shut down and rest.

*

I woke up only an hour later, I knew it was an hour because it felt like eight- it was never enough, but it sure as hell felt like it. And I felt the gaze of Edward Cullen, quickly I shot up and scanned my room, nothing. Slowly I walked to my window, it was still pitch dark outside the blinding snow hurting my eyes, after they adjusted I could see Edward's dark shape. Once again he beckoned me with his finger, more anger in his jerky movements then before, looks like someone isn't patient. This was it, he stood there for an hour waiting for me, I had to go to him, this time I truly believed he would come over here and get me himself. I shut the curtains on him again, I didn't know why I did it like I did before, to tempt him more? Mentally slapping myself, I brushed my hair through quickly, and tip-toed down the stairs. Holding my breath until I hit the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly I opened the door and creaked it open, peaking outside before I left the protection of my home: Edward was no longer in the window. Opening the door only to the size of my body, I slid myself through the crack and shivered at the cold wind that slapped me merciless. And there he was, dark and very menacing, a small gasp came from my lips before I could stop it. What did I say to him? Your welcome for me saving your life? Would that be rude? Maybe, so I kept my mouth shut by biting my bottom lip and studying him.

His body was rigid with tension, it was too dark on my porch to tell, but I was sure his eyes were no longer the swirling starless night as they were before. Before I could ask a question, he spoke.

"We must speak, now." His cold hand wrapped around my arm, he nearly dragged me across the street, yet I felt no fear of him.

"You know I can walk without somebody pulling me along." Edward looked back to me and made a show of his hand releasing my arm, he continued striding in front of me assuming I would follow. Silently I decided his backside was nice enough to follow, he made a noise that sounded like he choked on a snort. I stifled my giggle and studied him, the steps he took were long, I would have to power walk to keep up to him, yeah right, I'll take my bloody time. It was then I took notice of my outfit, a large t-shirt and shorts that no one should have seen me in. And what was Edward wearing? It looked like an old Victorian shirt, black with ruffles on the sleeves and collar, the buttons on the fronts went to the neck but he left five undone, showing marble white skin and light pink nipples. Any guy who would wear that specific shirt would look plain out girly, but on Edward, it said nothing but masculine.

It looked just as soft as his skin did as a pale hand peeked out and wrapped around the doorknob. He pushed and the big door swung open.

"Do you ever lock your door?"

"There is no need."

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me, there wasn't much of a crime rate in Forks but Charlie always bitched at me when I left the doors/windows unlocked. Evidently somebody worked very hard on the house since I'd been in it this morning. The entrance room was now a crimson that contrasted against the white carpets amazingly so, a large picture took up most of the wall. It was a war picture, that much I could tell from all the red, but there were no guns, just people, in one corner I could see a man shoving his hand into another's chest.

"Do you like it?" I was so interested in the picture I didn't notice Edward watching my facial expressions as I gazed upon the art,"It's very gory."

"Life is gory Bella."

"How did you know my name?"

His black...they weren't coal black, no longer the starless black sky I wondered about. No his eyes were now caramel, the lightest of gold, I could feel them pull me forward until there was nothing but his eyes.

He spoke and shattered the illusion,"Alice said it many times when you were here."

"Who did that to you and why are you healed?"

"So many questions."

"Your evading them."

Edward smiled a crooked grin, and turned into a entranceway that I figured was the kitchen, pouting I followed. The kitchen was nicely decorated, with a black island in the middle with silver bar chairs, the walls a nicely toned olive. Corners of the walls had painted brown vines, each were in a different style but always the same shape of leaves, someone had a wonderful artistic ability.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Would you like to answer some of my questions?" I knew I was being a bit...rude, but I saved his life, he owed me some answers. I sat on one of the bar stools after jumping, I may make fun of Alice's height but I was only a few inches taller than her. Edward stood on the opposite side of me,"I think you should forget that little incident."

There was something in his voice, something that made it more alluring, "I will." Smiling at him I continued,"After you tell me what happened."

He was stunned for a moment, the emotion clear on his face, quickly he regained his posture.

"Must you know?"

"I saved your life, yes I must know." I added some sarcasm to the statement but all well, he deserved it, I didn't like my questions being pushed away.

"I had a small argument with my brother, nothing more, nothing less."

My head tilted to the side before I could stop it, I asked quizzically,"So he decided to rip your throat out?"

"My throat was not ripped out, the amount of blood may have looked like it, but it was not all mine."

He couldn't really believe I bought this bullshit, I do not like being lied to.

"Why were you in this house?"

"Because it is mine." I figured that but, still...

"So let me make sure I have this all right, you were in the house because it is yours and while you were in here you had an argument which led to beating the blood out of each other?"

Once again, he smiled that crooked grin that did flips in my stomach,"You have such a way with words, but yes that is correct. Now why must you know all of the details?"

Absentmindedly I replied,"Because my father is a cop and I'm debating of telling him or not."

"Your an infuriating girl."

"Oh, I know this if you meant that as an insult."

Nope, telling Charlie was out of the question, there just wasn't enough for me to base my suspicions on, and by the way Edward's throat was perfect wouldn't help my case. So where was I now?

"Why are your eyes a different color?"

"They aren't."

"They were black, their not now."

"You have to leave now Isabella."

"Don't call me that, it's Bella."

"Okay then, Isabella, time to leave."

I glared at him as I jumped down from the stool, my shirt flew up a bit more than expected, I gasped and pushed it back down hastily. Shooting my eyes to Edward to see if he saw, and he did, the utter stillness of his rigid body told me he did. I walked to the door quickly with my cheeks on fire, the first guy to see my naked torso and it was Edward frickin' Cullen.

Author's Note: So! Here is my apology for the long wait. Enjoy and review loves.


End file.
